


BreezeDash on the Beach

by Adam29



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Beach Sex, Boob job, F/M, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: Little piece I wrote, very nice piece I feel. And beta done by Scholarly-Cimmerian, who I wrote this for and who happily gussied it up.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Zephyr Breeze
Kudos: 3





	BreezeDash on the Beach

Zephyr expertly wriggled his tongue into her pussy, hands keeping Rainbow's pussy spread. He leaned forward to wriggle his tongue against her pearl, inciting more gasps of pleasure from Rainbow Dash.  
"Ahhh. You ass, get your cock over here for me," Rainbow moaned.  
Zephyr was flipped around as Rainbow wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him forward. Enabling Rainbow to press Zephyr’s cock against her breasts.  
"Ahh~ Eager to wrap those rain clouds around that lightning rod," Zephyr said with a grin.  
"Shut up and tit fuck me already!" Rainbow demands.  
He chuckles, and then yelps in pleasure as Rainbow pressed her breasts around his cock.   
Zephyr Breeze immediately starts to thrust his hips, straddling Rainbow. She was able to stick out her tongue, so Zephyr got his cock licked each time he thrust forward, eagerly pumping between those soft, pillowy breasts.  
The tip of his dick kept brushing against Rainbow's tongue, Zephyr's ass flexing, as he wildly fucked those tits.  
"Ahh, amazing! Your tongue is the real lightning rod, sparking sensations in my dick!!" Zephyr shouts.  
"OH! Your tongue is sticking to it like an icicle!"   
"That's cause your dripping so much, you goober," Rainbow snapped. But was blushing, holding her breasts together, and seeing Zephyr's face distorted, blushing and eyes shut from the passion.  
"Rainbow..." Zephyr pants, pulling away to position his swaying cock over Rainbow's pussy. "I want to put it in."  
Rainbow was staring at the meaty appendage with some disdain, but also desire for the girth of his thick, twitching member.  
"Just give it to me, already." Rainbow huffed.  
"Ah-Ah." Zephyr scolds, pushing his dick down to rub the tip against Rainbow's pussy. "I'm doing YOU a favor; don't you think a little sugar-coating would be appropriate?"  
Rainbow Dash grit her teeth but shut her eyes and forced herself to say what he wanted.  
"Please...Zephyr, I want you big, cock to fuck my pussy," Rainbow managed to get out.  
"Mmmm~ And now, for the sugar cane, Miss Bow." Zephyr pushed inside of Rainbow.   
She opened her mouth to snap at him, only to cry out as he sunk in deep. And after letting her have time to adjust, he began to immediately fuck her fast and hard. Rainbow threw her hands up by the sides of her head, crying out in pleasure. The lewd noise of Zephyr’s abdomen, smacking into her pelvis, only made Rainbow Dash even hornier as he fucked her good and hard.  
Zephyr gripped Rainbow's knees, spreading her legs to watch as his big, spear mint cock, speared her pussy wide open with each pump.  
Rainbow's breasts bounced up and down. "Zephyr! Zephyr!" She cried out, gasping as he kept pumping into her wet pussy.  
He groaned from the effort, and the clenching, convulsing feel of Rainbow's pussy around his cock.  
"Mmmm~ Rainbow, you try moving too," Zephyr pants out.  
"Wha...what!?" Rainbow Dash cried out when Zephyr stopped moving.  
Rainbow felt ready to throttle him and that smug smirk off his face, but...  
She lunged at Zephyr, who yelped in alarm, only to laugh when Rainbow was still perched on his cock. She sat up and turned to face away as she began to bounce on his cock, reverse-cowgirl style.  
"This way..." Rainbow moans out, each time she slides back down Zephyr's cock. "I won’t--AAH!! Won't...Haaa-hhhh-ve...To see...yo-oooooh-our stupid face!! AHH!!"  
It was a glorious sight for Zephyr, to see Rainbow taut, pert, bubble butt, bouncing as she slid up and down his cock. A shame he couldn't see her tits, but seeing her ass and pussy, along with hearing her moans and whines. It was amply satisfying.  
"Your pussy's eating me up." Zephyr's straining, heavy voice moaned.  
"Ah!! You!! Fu-aaaah!! Damn, Dirty!!! Gaaaah!!! Horn Dog!!" Rainbow gasped, leaning onto her hands to really ride that dick. "I hate you! But your cock head is hitting so deep, it feels so good!"  
Zephyr's cockhead, glistening with the slick that was pouring down his tip from Rainbow's pussy, was all the proof that was needed of how good it felt to Dash.  
She pressed down hard, not lifting up, only wriggling and twisting Zephyr's cock around in her pussy.  
"Just do me deeper you diiiiiiick!!!" Rainbow wails as Zephyr sat up, pressing his chest into her back as he massaged and played with her breasts.  
Zephyr then pulled them back, arms wrapped around Rainbow's waist, enjoying the feel of her breasts bouncing against his forearm before he cupped and fondled her tits some more.  
"Fuck! All that hair styling," Rainbow moans in ecstasy. "Your hands feel so good!"  
Zephyr was rolling her breasts around, Rainbow's nipples squeezed between his fingers as he gyrated her breasts around as he kept fucking into her.  
"So deep, it's so deep in me!" Rainbow was practically screaming, turning o face Zephyr. But her eyes shut, as he was stimulating her pussy and tits.  
"That's right, baby!" Zephyr Breeze grunted out. "You love how Zephyr pumps you and juggles those breasts!"  
"Zephyr, you’re so deep!!" Dash was keening as Zephyr shut his eyes, body straining with exertion.  
"Rainbow, I'm coming, I want to cum inside!" Zephyr manages to grit out, pleading.  
"Come inside, give me all your cum!!" Rainbow orders, tongue lolling out from the passion, and drool dribbling down.  
"I'M COMING!!"   
Zephyr bellows, as he thrust up into her one final time, his balls tightened as he blew his load. His fingers digging into Rainbow's boobs, as she screamed from ecstasy, her pussy clutching his cock in a vice grip, as he blew his load up inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece I wrote, very nice piece I feel. And beta done by Scholarly-Cimmerian, who I wrote this for and who happily gussied it up.


End file.
